immacunesvbloodfromastonefandomcom-20200213-history
Air Units
Air Unit After the collapse, most nations around the world reverted to the use of cheap propellar based fighters and bombers. Some, however, have kept their jets and helicopters through the use of synthetic jet fuel as an alternative source of energy. Most of these fighters, lack sophisticated radars and other electronic systems that one would think would be necessary for any aircrafts of certain speed. It should be noted that most modern jets are only 1.3 times faster than a propellar fighters of these days, meaning that enough propellar fighters should, in theory, be able to bring down much better equipped jets. Propeller Fighter A generic catch-all designation for small single or two-man fighters propelled by biodiesel engines and armed with rotary cannons. Due to the, relatively, low technical proficiency required to produce these fighters, these now form the base for many national air-forces. Cost: 1EP for 2 squadrons (12 fighters) Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Manpower: 12 men Heavy Weapons: 0 Light Weapons: 2 Armor: 0 Sensors: 1 Speed: 11 Agility: 3 Range: 1100km Propeller Bomber The bomber equivalent to the propeller fighter, these too require little highly specialized technical knowledge and thus are common in many new nations. Cost: 1EP for 1 squadron (12 bombers) Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Manpower: 36 men Heavy Weapons: 3 Light Weapons: 0 Armor: 0 Sensors: 1 Speed: 8 Agility: 1 Range: 1530km (with bombs, twice without) CF-188 Wraith The CF-188 Wraith, named after its return from the ‘dead’, is the Canadian airforce’s attempt to retain the technological savvy of their ancestors and while the CF-188 Wraith retains the body and same line-of-sight weaponry of the true CF-188, it lacks most of the electronics and fine control that jet fighters of the 21st century possessed. The Wraith’s bombs are unguided and it possesses no missiles, instead being reliant upon a complement of Gatling guns. Tech Req: Synthetic Fossil Fuels Cost: 2EP for 1 squadron (12 fighters) Developed By: Canada Usable By: Canada, USA Manpower: 24 men Heavy Weapons: 2 Light Weapons: 4 Armor: 0 Sensors: 1 Speed: 16 Agility: 8 Range: 537km Saeqeh Not the same as the original Saeqeh, the modern strike-fighter lacks much of the sophisticated electronics, missiles and guided bombs of its namesake. Instead, it relies on Gatling guns and unguided bombs. None-the-less, it is an impressive fighter bomber with excellent range. Tech Req: Synthetic Fossil Fuels Cost: 2EP for 1 squadron (12 fighters) Developed By: Umma Al-Mu’minin Usable By: Umma Al-Mu’minin, Bangladesh, Pacific Island Sultanate Manpower: 24 men Heavy Weapons: 3 Light Weapons: 3 Armor: 0 Sensors: 1 Speed: 14 Agility: 7 Range: 780km Su-24 Sukhoi Based on the aircraft of the same name developed during the 1970s, the Sukhoi is primarily an air-to-air fighter with ground strike capability. As an all-weather attack aircraft it is equipped with radar navigation capacity and sensors and is armed with 1 forward-mounted auto-cannon, and either four laser-guided missiles or, for ground attack, two laser guided bombs. Tech Req: Synthetic Fossil Fuels, Avionics and Military Electronics Cost: 2EP for 1 squadron (12 fighters) Developed By: Russia Usable By: Russia Manpower: 24 men Heavy Weapons: 4 Light Weapons: 4 Armor: 0 Sensors: 2 Speed: 15 Agility: 7 Range: 615km Gritar chuva The Brazilian Gritar chuva is small one-man fighter jet developed by the Brazilians, based partially on the design of Canadian CF-188 Wraith. Despite the inspiration, the entirety of the Gritar Chuva (Screaming Rain) has been designed de novo from the ground up. Its smaller frame, and lack of any bombing capacity whatsoever has allowed for a greater thrust to mass ratio and a focus on dog-fighting auto-cannons. Like most aircraft of its era, it lacks ‘modern’ electronics and radar and sensor packages are very limited. Tech Req: Synthetic Fossil Fuels Cost: 2EP for 1 squadron (12 fighters) Developed By: Brazil Usable By: Brazil Manpower: 12 men Heavy Weapons: 0 Light Weapons: 5 Armor: 0 Sensors: 1 Speed: 16 Agility: 10 Range: 610km Shawinigan Handshake A Canadian two-seat, duel-engine, ground-attack, air defense strike-fighter with stealth capability, this aircraft has also been called the ‘Chrétien Strangle’. The fighter operates much less the existing CF-188 Wraith and like that aircraft lacks advanced laser-guided bombs or missile technology. What it does have are similar auto-cannons (though lesser in number and bearing less ammunition), and heavy bombs, though it has more of these. What really distinguishes it is its capacity for higher-altitude flight and a very limited radar signature. Together these factors make it difficult to intercept. And though it lacks the agility of smaller air-to-air specialized aircraft, it’s straight-run speed, especially at high altitude means that it can often simply outrun pursuit. Additionally, the Shawinigan Handshake possesses excellent fuel-capacity and much greater range then its predecessors. Tech Req: Synthetic Fossil Fuels, Stealth Materials Cost: 3EP for 1 squadron or 5EP for 2 squadrons (12 strike-fighters) Developed By: Canada Usable By: Canada Manpower: 24 men Heavy Weapons: 4 Light Weapons: 3 Armor: 0 Sensors: 1 Stealth: 3 Speed: 16 Agility: 5 Range: 1090 km Mi-28 Havoc A purely anti-armor attack helicopter, the ‘Havoc’ is the reincarnation of a similar Russian helicopter developed in 2006. It has one 30mm chin-mounted auto-cannon and two side-mounted hardpoints, each of which bears one guided anti-tank missile, four air-to-air guided missiles and 1 mine dispenser (dispenses 96 anti-personnel mines in an uncoordinated fashion). Tech Req: Synthetic Fossil Fuels, Avionics and Military Electronics Cost: 2EP for 1 squadron (12 helicopters) Developed By: Russia Usable By: Russia Manpower: 24 men Heavy Weapons: 4 Light Weapons: 4 Armor: 0 Sensors: 2 Speed: 8 Agility: 9 Range: 435km